


Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de KuroBasu invernal. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko cree que Aomine y Kagami necesitan enfriarse un poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.

Kagami estaba demasiado alterado, pensó Tetsuya. Estaba enfrascado en una discusión verbal con Aomine y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder en lo que decían. Incluso habían dicho que lo decidirían con basquetbol, pero la nevada del día anterior había dejado inutilizable la cancha pública a donde solían ir a practicar.

A sabiendas de eso, de todos modos habían ido ahí con el balón empacado junto a los tenis especiales y las bebidas rehidratantes tibias.

Kuroko los había seguido en silencio, solo por curiosidad aunque se estaba hartando. En algún punto olvidó de que iba la pelea y se sentó sobre una banca cercana a la cancha luego de quitarle la nieve con sus manos enguantadas. Hizo un montoncito con ella en una de las orillas y luego formó con ella una bola imperfecta.

Kagami-kun realmente estaba alterado, pensó de nuevo Kuroko, ideando un modo creativo de enfriarle la cabeza.

Aomine-kun también parecía alterado, puso a su lado la bola de nieve recién hecha y comenzó a hacer otra con nieve recolectada a sus pies.

Tan solo el día anterior había nevado y el lugar estaba blanco.

Era un día perfecto para enseñarles modales a sus compañeros,

Tomó la primera bola con cuidado y se puso en posición de tiro, como cuando hacía sus lanzamientos especiales a la canasta de basquetbol y tiró.

La primera bola cayó sobre la cabeza de Aomine-kun, quien se volteó de inmediato, justo cuando la segunda bola iba a impactar sobre Kagami quien también se volvió de inmediato para enfrentar a Kuroko, quien les regresó la mirada de manera inexpresiva, como era lo habitual en él.

— Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, ¿ya se sienten mejor? —Preguntó honestamente preocupado.

No tuvo tiempo de correr cuando ambos comenzaron a armar bolas de nieve a montones, pero si tuvo tiempo para desaparecer. No es que eso fuese a funcionar con quienes estaban más acostumbrados a notarlo por invisible que pareciera. La desorientación de Kuroko no funcionaba con quienes eran o habían sido sus luces.

Kuroko lamentó no tener la condición física para esquivar todos los ataques o para al menos regresarlos apropiadamente.


End file.
